The Next Generation of Gleeks!
by MissGreen1
Summary: The next generation of GLEEKS! I will pick 12 OC who will become the new members of NEW DIRECTIONS!
1. Chapter 1

The next generation of GLEEKS!

I will pick 12 OC who will become the new members of NEW DIRECTIONS!

Full name:

Nickname:

What Sue calls them:

Age/Grade:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Appearance:

Celebrity look-a-like:

Personality:

Quirks:

Crush:

Parents:

Siblings:

Clothing style:

Dreams/goals:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite type(s) of music:

Favorite singers/bands:

Role Model:

Life History:

Instruments:

Fears:

Clubs:

Audition song:

Songs you want them to sing:

Story Lines:

Anything else:

Thank You!


	2. The Next Generation UPDATE 1

**The Next Generation of Gleeks**

These are the character SO FAR. I need 1 or maybe 2 more boys. NO MORE GIRLS PLEASE! sorry if i haven;t chosen your character becuase there was simply too many girls. :(

Peaches Klayton

_Nickname:_ Peaches or Shorty. Or Little Red.

_What Sue calls them:_ Fruit Loop or Little Red.

_Age/Grade: _15 Freshman

_Gender:_ Female

_Sexuality: _Female

_Appearance:_ 4'7, Pale, Red Straight Hair, Hazel eyes (That change Color), _Wearing:_ Blue Skinny Jeans, Black/Purple Tutu (Something from Hot topic), Rainbows Nee High Socks, Minnie Mouse Red T shirt, With Black Hightops (Neon Color Butterfly's on it)

_Celebrity look-a-like:_ Ariana Grande

Personality: Humorous, Honest, Bubbly and Naive. Doesn't take Critism very well She'll say something like "What's that supposed to mean? or Why don't you just punch me in the Face?" She likes to use Sarcasm alot.

Life History: She's Lived in Lima all her life. She became ADHD in Middle School. She's been Bullied Because of Her ADHD. Although She's always been the Good Girl but she was very Random, She's always gotten good grades and awards. She Started singing more often when She won a talent show in 7th Grade. She won a Contest in 8th grade for Teen Idol. She basically been performing since then. She loves instruments, She played in her 5th grade band and she played Flute. She also was in Dancing Lessons in Grade School, Which she was popular for because of that. She's never really been to parties or anything like that. (That's all I got for now)

Audition song: We are (Family) by Keke Palmer

Songs you want them to sing:

Make it an America by Victorious

Stand in the Rain by Superchick

Honey moon Avenue by Ariana Grande

Bad Romance by Lady Gaga

Poker Face by Lady Gaga Acoustic Version

Pink Champane by Ariana Grande

Favorite type(s) of music: Pop Rap Hip Hop (That's it I guess) oh and Remixes. Favorite singers/bands: Christina Grimmie, Katy Perry, One Direction, Nicki Minaj, Sia, Flo Rida, Eminem, Nelly, Kesha, Lady Antebellum, Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Allstar Weekend, Christina Aguilera, Pat Benatar, Hollywood Undead, Taylor Swift... Ect.

Crush: She likes boys who are Sweet and Charming. Who have Soft Brown Wavey hair and Blue Eyes. Something Close to that. :)

Story Lines: When her Brother dies of Cancer, She has to sing at his funeral. She sings No Boundaries. Maybe She joins the Cheerios but For some reason Mrs. Sylvester says she has to quit Glee. And She chooses Glee. She as a Diva Off with an OC who thinks She is better then Her They sing Give it Up by Victorious and they become friends after that.

She get's drunk at a party and has Sex with a Jock she barely knew, Two weeks late she get's pregnant

Blair Hanson 

_Nickname:_ B,

_What Sue calls them:_ the quiet one (haha idk)

_Age/Grade:_ 16

_Gender:_ Female

_Sexuality:_ Straight

_Appearance:_ Long dark brown hair, piercing emerald green eyes, olive skin.

_Celebrity look-a-like:_ Lucy Hale

_Personality:_ She is sort of a rebel without a cause, sits in the back of the class, smokes under the bleachers, doesn't take no for an answer, doesn't talk much,

Life History: After her parents died when she was 14 she got adopted by an older couple who's daughter just left for college. Blair was so depressed and just wanted to be left alone so she tried to turn people away by dressing in all black and being a "rebel without a cause" but it didn't work she ended up being the weird girl who everyone makes fun of. She got so sick of it that she wouldn't talk to her adoptive couple who she refused to call her parents. The couple sent her to a foster home in Ohio after a year. Blair stayed in the back of the class, still dressed in black all the time, got bullied occasionally and barley talked to anyone. People were scared of her even though she didn't do anything to them but she liked it that way. When the school year was over she surprisingly got adopted by a younger couple with a 13 year old son. She doesn't plan on changing her ways to fit in the family. They think they can make her happy? Well Blair doesn't think shes allowed to be happy after her parents death, she has been depressed for two years now and she doesn't think Lima will change that.

Crush: i think it would be cool to have a nerd have a crush on her and she ends up falling for him.

Favorite type(s) of music: (secretly) girly music

Favorite singers/bands: (secretly) Katy Perry, One direction, Kelly Clarkson,

Audition song: Dark Side- Kelly Clarkson

Songs you want them to sing: Cry- Kelly Clarkson, Bleeding Love- Leona Lewis,

Story Lines: Like I said before a nerdy guy falls for her because he sees through her bad girl act and she ends up falling for him to. And because of him she learns how to be happy again and not to push people away anymore.

Vera Magnolia Brooks

_Nicknames:_ V, Brooks

_What Sue Calls Them:_ Cau- blasian ( caucasian, black, asian), or panda ( because she of her nationality)

_Age/Grade: _16/Junior

_Gender:_ Female

_Sexuality: _Straight

_Appearance:_ Vera is 5'8" and weighs 130lbs. She has an hourglass shape and is toned and fit. She has long wavy black hair, light brown skin, and slanted brown eyes.

_Celebrity Look-A-Like: _Jessica Sanchez ( with darker skin)

_Personality:_ Vera is sweet, smart, and a huge flirt. People at school call her a slut because she flirts a lot. Vera hates letting people down and is harsh on herself when she does. She is constantly trying to live up to her parents expectations of her and sometimes feels like a disappointment.

Life History: For her whole life, Vera has tried to be good enough for her parents. Her older sister, Thea Mae, was treated like a princess by them. She's just never good enough. Vera has perfect grades, stays out of trouble, and even joined the Cheerios, all to please her parents. The only person who truly understands her is her younger brother, Alex. He is very close to Vera and they tell each other everything.

Audition Song: The A Team by Ed Sheeran

Songs You Want Them To Sing:

A Whole New World from Aladdin ( duet with a crush or boyfriend)

Next To Me by Emeli Sande

Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson

Clocks by Coldplay

Sweet Escape by Gwen Stefani

Someone In The Dark by Michael Jackson

Sweet Dreams by Beyonce

Fallin' by Alicia Keys

Crush: It's up to you, she lokes people who make her feel special.

Favorite Type(s) Of Music: Rap, Hip Hop, R&B, Pop, Disco, Classic Disney Songs

Favorite Singers/Bands: Michael Jackson, Beyonce, Lady Gaga, The Beatles

Story Lines: Romance. Maybe she runs away from home for a little while? Quits the Cheerios?

Jenna Wood 

Nickname: Jen, Jenny, Red (by friends), Four-Eyes, Geek, Loser, ect (by bullies).

What Sue calls them: Tomato Ketchup

Age/Grade: 16/sophomore

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Closet lesbian.

Appearance: Dyed bright red hair (thus the nickname Red and Tomato Ketchup) that is layer and choppy down to her chin, square black-rimmed glasses over hazel eyes, light tan, lean and flexible, 5'11.

Celebrity look-a-like: Ariana Grande (but with the hairstyle and glasses.

Personality: Sarcastic, dry sense of humour, blunt honesty and witty. She saves all the 'losers' from being beaten up. Despite helping the less popular, she shows no intention of befriending anybody or trying to get a good/popular reputation. She flunks classes and smokes on school grounds (though has never done drugs). However, she cares about people more than she's willing to admit and is very loyal. Once you break through her tough girl mask, she is the most loving person you could ever meet. When she is angry, she holds back, but if you go past her limit, she is terrifying. She fight to the death for what she believes in.

Life History: She was brought up by her two posh parents, who had very high expectations for her. They wanted her to be the perfect little girl, who turned out to be a lawyer or doctor. They made her do ballet and tap-dancing. At the age of eight, she decoded she'd had enough of being bossed around and started playing and fighting with boys, skate-boarding and listening to rock music loudly in her bedroom. Her parents tried to force her back into what they wanted her to be, but she rebelled and started flunking classes.

Audition song: Lifestyles of the rich and the famous- Good Charlotte.

Songs you want them to sing:

La la land- Demi Lavarto

So What- P!nk

Our Song- Taylor Swift (to love interest)

Story Lines:

(in no particular order)

She gets together with a girl.

Her parents find out about her being a lesbian and kick her out.

She gets outed. She almost gets expelled for getting into a fight, defending one of her glee friends.

Crush: Any lesbian/bi/pansexual girl. I don't mind if the girl is a enemy of Jenna's to begin with or a nerd she helps, but I want her to have a girl love interest

Favorite type(s) of music: Rock, rap, RnB, heavy metal, pop.

Favorite singers/bands: Greenday, Superchick, The Wanted, Avril Lavigne, P!nk and The Script.

Skylar Arizona Perry

Nickname: Skye

What Sue calls them: Four eyes, freak eyes, freak Grade: 11/junior, 16

gender: Male

Sexuality: Out and proud

Appearance: Skylar is 6'0', his hair was originally brown but he bleached it, his eyes are two different colors one hazel and the other is ocean blue, his skintone is more like his moms which is pale

Celebrity look-a-like: Riker Lynch

Personality: He has slight anger problems, can get over-

excited, very bubbly, diva, can be a b*tch when it comes to being bullied or told off.

Audition song: Desperate measures - marianas trench Songs you want them to sing: Say you'll stay R5, Not alone Darren criss, wide awake Katy perry, payphone Maroon 5, perfect p!nk, teenage dream Katy perry, kiss you inside out hedley

Story Lines: His mom is in the hospital with cancer and his dad starts drinking and doing drugs, skylar goes into a small depression but a guy notices it and comforts him and they become best friends than start dating but Skylar is an oblivious person

Anything else: Skylar plays piano but it's usually privately, He has scars on his back because of his dad, he joined football cause he wanted to be accepted but slushies are still thrown he's still being shoved into lockers and slurs are still said

Favorite type(s) of music: Pop, original songs

Favorite singers/bands: Marianas trench, hedley, R5, Darren criss, starkid!, fleetwood mac, boyce avenue, the

fray, broadway, carly rae jepsen, Katy perry, Lady gaga

Chantel Barbra Jones

Nickname: Blake

What Sue Calls Them: "Mini Berry" or "Berry Jr."

Age/Grade: Sixteen-sophomore

Gender:Female

Sexuality:Straight

Appearance: Long, dark chocolate colored wavy locks that reach right below her shoulders with dark liquid chocolate colored eyes. She has full, blunt bangs with a rounded, tanned face and a long, narrow nose. She is short and muscular with gentle curves. She also has a light stream of freckles across her face with full lips and thick eyelashes.

Celebrity Look Alike: Lea Michele

Personality: She's an outgoing, loyal friend who's always looking for a good time. She enjoys having fun and is always laughing about something. She's also a bit of a daredevil, yet she's determined and knows exactly what she wants out of life. She knows what she needs to do to reach her goals and will do anything to do it.

Quirks: She likes to take control and sometimes her personality can just get a little bit too annoying with her humor.

Life History: She's always wanted to be a Broadway star like her mother, who's stared in countless Broadway plays. She just wants to be able to perform and wake up every day knowing that she has the talent she needs. She's had a pretty normal life with two loving parents, but she's spoiled because she's an only child of two only children.

Audition: Won't Say I'm In Love-Hercules

Other Songs: 1)Can You Feel The Love Tonight-Lion King 2)Lovely Night-Cinderella 3)My Own Little Corner-Cinderella 3)Nothing-Chorus Line 4)Without You-Rent 5)Out Tonight-Rent 6)Dance 10, Looks 3-Chorus Line 7)Someday My Prince Will Come-Snow White 8)Reflection-Mulan 9)Happily Ever After-Once Upon a Mattress 10)Shy-Once Upon a Mattress

Storylines: Fall for a guy who's the total opposite of her;have a rivalry with the most popular girl in school; lose her voice (not permanetely)

Favorite type of music: Broadway

Favorite Singers/Bands: Barbra Streisand, Taylor Swift, Idina Menzel, Katy Perry, Demi Lovato

Role Model: Barbra Streisand

Nat Kayes

Nicknames: Nat

What Sue calls them: Ken

Age/Grade: 15/ Sophomore

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Appearance: 5'0, medium height, curly blond/ brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin, athletic, handsome

Celebrity look-a-like: a blond Zac Efron

Personality: mean, cold, outgoing

Life History: Nat comes from a poor, lower class family but no-one knows. He builds herself up to the top and everyone is scared of him. He is the quarterback but has no friends because of his reputation. He won't hesitate to tear anyone down and is never seen without his jock followers. He isn't homophobic but doesn't like it when homosexual couples are public with their actions. He's and bulimic but no-one seems to cares. He joins glee club to everyone's shock. It is not to destroy the glee club, he secretly just really loves to perform. He isn't the best singer but is an excellent dancer.

Audition song: Headlines- Drake

Songs to sing: Any rap

Story lines: Bulimic

Jim Trot

Nicknames: Fat boy, sponge bob square pants, Homer Simpson

Age/ Grade: 15/ sophomore

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Appearance: A medium height, boy who is quite chubby. He has brown hair and large glasses.

Celebrity look alike: Noah Munck

Personlity: A lovable nerd. He isn't popular but people like him and he doesn't get bullied apart from the occasional slushie. The cheerios and jocks hate him because even though he is chubby, stupid and isn't sporty, he still manages to make people like him. He isn't that smart.

Life history: Comes from a large family who are really poor. He has got 4 younger siblings so he is good with children. No-one knows how poor he is.

Story lines: a popular cheerleader falls for him when she is dating one of the meanest jocks. He is oblivious.

Sydney Elena Garcia

Nickname: Sid

What Sue calls them: Minority Rainbow (due to her mixed heritage), Garcia, Sid,

Age/Grade: Just turned 17/Junior

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Appearance: Sydney is very pretty, she has to be. She's of Spanish, African-American and Italian decent. Her hair is naturally curly, but due to her being the captain of the Cheerios; her hair is up usually in a ponytail. It's a chocolate brown and beautiful and cascades a bit over the tip of the shoulder blade. Her skin is a little darker than fair, with her almond shaped eyes being hazel. She stands around 5'6 weighing around 135 lbs. Her body figure isn't perfect, but it's good enough for Sue to allow her to be not only on the Cheerios, but the captain and star of the Cheerios. Her clothing style is very flirty meets innocent sprinkled with a whole lot of girly. She wears mostly dresses and skirts, but wears jeans on occasion.

Celebrity look-a-like: Seychelle Gabriel

Personality: Sydney is the top dog around here, and she makes sure that everyone knows it. Popular, beautiful yet a snob. She's admired by most of the boys in the school. Aside from being cold and judgmental, Sydney is also very manipulative. She's very inconsiderate when it comes to do anything and everything to make sure that things work out in her favor. Despite her snobbish and snarky shell, there's a nice and kind and caring Sydney. She does care for her friends and family members. Sydney is also very insecure about her self image and what people think of her, though she doesn't showcase her insecurities because it'll make her seem weak.

Life History: Sydney has always been spoiled as a child, though her parents got divorced due to the fact that her father cheated on her mother. That affected Sydney greatly, and she was only 10 years old when it happened. She had let her emotion out with singing and piano, both she was very good at though she was very nervous to showcase it. Sydney wasn't always as cool though. Before her parents moved to Lima, Sydney was the main lackey of the then Queen Bee of her middle school Kaitlyn. If anything were to happen to Kaitlyn, Sydney could step up as the captain of the cheer team. Sydney had met a guy named Evan, who she'd like very much and they began dating in their 8th grade year. However, he cheated on her with Kaitlyn. Sydney had figured out a way how to get revenge. At the day of the cheering tournament, Sydney had made "Good Luck Cupcakes". However, Sydney had added a special ingredient. Buttermilk, instead of real milk. Unfortunately, Kaitlyn was allergic to buttermilk and Sydney knew it. Sydney took the position as head cheerleader and Kaitlyn was transported to the hospital. This was the start of the reign of Sydney. The coach realized that Sydney was the better captain for team, and became the permanent captain. Kaitlyn was angry so she had quit and didn't want to be around Sydney so Sydney became the top dog. Since the town was small, everyone went to the same high school. Sydney was still top dog until she moved to Lima in 10th grade. New people meant new bridges to burn to get to the top. She eventually made it to the top when Sue replaced another girl for Sydney to be cheer captain. Now Sydney joined Glee because her boyfriend did and wants to keep an eye on him. Little does she know that she'll enjoy it herself.

Audition song: Love On Top- Beyonce

Songs you want them to sing:

Pretty Girl Rock- Keri Hilson

Diva- Beyonce

Deja Vu- Beyonce

Naturally- Selena Gomez

Story Lines:

Currently dating Trey

He dumps her for someone else

She tries to get him back but fails

Tortures the girl that Trey ends up dating

Kicked off Cheerios

Becomes best friend of the girl that Trey dates

Likes a guy but doesn't want to date him since he's a nerd

Dates him later

Travis Silas Carter

~Nickname: Trey

~What Sue calls them: Goldilocks, Hair on Legs

~Age/Grade: 17/Junior

~Gender: Male

~Sexuality: Straight

~Appearance: Trey has beautiful brown hair that's very fluffy and soft, which gets girls attention. And if that's not enough, you should see him in general. Girls tend to take a double take when he walks by in halls. He has dark, brown eyes that are hard not to stare into. His skin is tanned and he stands at 5'10, weighing around 145 lbs. He's not buff but he has some mean lean muscle with 6 pack abs. He's noted to be very attractive. He's of mixed Indian and Caucasian decent.

~Celebrity look-a-like: Avan Jogia

~Personality: Trey, in many ways, is like Finn. He's a leader, though he's not captain of the football team because he's a junior, he's a leader. He inspires others to do good. Ironically, he's insecure about his image as well, and falls into peer pressure quickly. He's very well respected and respects everyone. He's always there to lend a hand for those who need it. When angered, he can be very short tempered and he usually doesn't think things through. Trey is also ambitions, wanting to find a way to get out of Lima Ohio for once.

~Life History: Not much is known about Trey's parents, aside from the fact that they didn't live in Ohio and that they were teenagers when he was conceived. Trey had always had feelings he didn't belong in his family because he looked much different from the rest of the kids. Trey had known that he was adopted since he was 8 years old when a child called him freak-show whenever Trey had a brought in a picture of his family for everyone to hang theirs up on the wall. Trey has always shown an interest in music, especially guitar and drums. He could carry a tune since the age of 4, so Jean and Carl always knew that Trey had talent and that he was special. Once high-school had begun, Trey's parents had urged him to do something with his voice and now Trey has, because he's joining Glee Club. At this very moment, Trey still wishes to find his parents.

~Audition song: Count On Me- Bruno Mars while he plays the guitar

~Songs you want them to sing:

Grenade- Bruno Mars

It Will Rain- Bruno Mars

Lighter - Eminem ft Bruno Mars (featuring a guy for the rapping parts)

~Story Lines:

Dating Sydney but begins to have feelings for another girl in Glee Club

Kissed his crush but didn't tell Sydney

Breaks it off with Sydney, and asks girl out but she refuses

They begin dating

Adoptive mother dies in a car accident

Reconsiders dating Sydney due to popularity, but decides not to

Bryony Taylor

Nickname: Bri, Ginger

Age: 15

Birthday: 15th January

Grade: freshman

Gender: female

Sexuality: lesbian

Celebrity look alike: lily cole

Personality: she is insanely clever and wise. She loves reading and writing. Her great talent is writing songs. She is very musical: she plays the guitar, banjo, ukulele, violin and piano. She is usually calm and pleasent. She helps people if they ask. She will stand up for people though and will not accept injustice. She takes pride in being the only ginger member of the glee club. She doesn't care much for her appearence but worries about what others think of her. She is a workaholic and keeps her personal life private.

Long curly ginger hair, porcelain skin, very tall, wide blue eyes, freckles, sometimes wear's glasses and has insanely long eyelashes.

Clothing style: Loves wearing vintage dresses with retro 1950's sunglasses. Traditional country housewife style.

History: Juliana moved from England when she was 14 and is starting her freshman year. She went to a posh catholic school in England so is very well spoken. People sometimes tease her for her posh voice. She got a degree to Oxford University in England but turned it down so her dad could go and work in America. She got bullied because of her red hair and glasses. Is stunningly pretty but doesn't care much for her appearance.

Daniel Campbell

Nicknames: Dan

Age: 15/ sophomore

Gender: male

Sexuality: straight

Personality: nerd. Socially awkward

Celbrity look alike: Cameron Mitchell

Appearance: sandy blonde hair, glasses, pale skin, lanky

Life history: comes from a rich family but no-one lnows. Really bullied because of his glasses and because he's a nerd.


	3. The Next Generation:UPDATE 2

THE NEXT GENERATION OF GLEEKS

These are the characters:

Peaches Klayton (Ariana Grande)

Blair Hanson (Lucy Hale)

Vera Brooks (Jessica Sanchez)

Jenna Wood (Ariana Grande-with shorter hair)

Skylar Perry (Riker Lynch)

Chantel Jones (Lea Michele)

Nat Kayes (Zac Efron)

Jim Trot (Noah Munck)

Sydney Garcia (Seychelle Gabriel)

Trey Carter (Avan Jogia)

Bryony Pillsbury (Lily Cole)

Daniel Campbell (Cameron Mitchell)

OC SLOTS ARE CLOSED! I'm sorry if your character didn't get in- I had to narrow it down to 12 members. If your character didn't get in, I may add them later on in the story. If so, I will PM you.

I will update later today!


	4. The Next Generation: CHAPTER 1

THE NEXT GENERATION OF GLEEKS

Chapter 1

William Shuester strutted down the McKinley high halls, wearing a cocky grin and a sparkle in his eye. With three national champion trophies in the choir room, he was ready to start off a brand new year at McKinley with brand new Gleeks. However, his happiness was short lived when he saw the notice board:

Glee Club!

Sign Up HERE:

No-one had signed up? The Glee kids had ruled the school for the last few years. He even had last year's waiting list still in his office. Why was it suddenly at the bottom of the food chain again?

Of course. SUE SYLVESTER.

Running into her office, Will leant over the desk, looking the 50-something cheerleading coach in the eye.

"What have you done, Sue?"

Smirking up at him, Sue smiled and proclaimed. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about, William. I was simply distracted by the mammoth amount of lard you have in your hair today. You could grease a chip pan with it, you…"

"Okay Sue, ENOUGH!" Will snarled. "Why has no one signed up to Glee club?"

Realization dawning on her face, Sue explained.

"Oh, well you see William, my days are coming to an end at this school and I wasn't my last few years to be…fun. Therefore, I paid every student £100 to NEVER sign up to Glee club. It was quite easy. Teenagers crave money like you need to use a whole bucket full of butter in those luscious locks of yours."

Standing up straight, Will looked in horror at the coach and stormed out of her office.

How is that MONSTER allowed to teach at this school?

Slamming shut his office door, Will slumped in his chair and rubbed his temple. Now that all of the original New Directions were gone, Will NEEDED to find new blood. They had all moved on and Will needed to do the same.

A sudden knock on the door made him wipe his eyes to see Chantel Jones standing before him. The sixteen year old sophomore was somewhat famous throughout the school. Her cousin, Rachel Berry was the Broadway legend and she hoped to follow in her footsteps. They even held the same resemblance with the dark chocolate wavy locks and long narrow noses.

Will had never spoken to her before; all he knew was that she was determined to kill her own best friend to get to the top. That was if she had any friends…

"Hello, Chantel! How may I help you?" Will ushered the petite brunette into his office and sat on the desk.

"Well, I have heard that Glee club is looking for new members. I would very much like to audition."

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, Will replied, "That would be…amazing! You're actually our first member, so if you know anyone who would like to join, feel free to invite them!"

Smiling sympathetically, Chantel said, "Has no-one signed up yet? Don't worry: I know a few people who would LOVE to join."

"Will! Will!" the newly wed, Emma Shuester, hollered, trying to catch up with her husband.

"Emma!" Will smiled and pulled her into a hug. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing bad, I promise!" Emma beamed. "I've found you a member for New Directions!"

She pushed forward a tall girl with beautiful, long ginger curls. She had porcelain skin to rival Kurt Hummel's and stunning blue eyes lined with the longest eyelashes Will had ever seen. The girl was strikingly beautiful but gave off the impression that she simply didn't care if she was pretty or not.

"This is Bryony. Bryony Pillsbury." Emma declared. "She is my niece who has just moved to Ohio from England."

"Good morning," Bryony said in a sophisticated accent.

"So, you want to join Glee Club, huh?" Will asked, curiously.

"Er…I'm not quite sure what Glee Club is actually. We don't have it in England. I was just hoping to make some new friends."

"Well, Glee Club is the place to be, then," Will lied through his teeth, trying not to feel guilty about the girl's delighted expression.

"Great! I'll see you later, then. I'll try to bring a few other people if they too want to join." Bryony walked off in discussion with another girl and Will turned to his wife.

"You didn't tell me she was coming?"

"I didn't know! My brother turned up yesterday out of the blue so I offered to take care of Bryony for a while. He got a job as a journalist," Emma shrugged. "I'm glad she's here though. She's a child genius! Hopefully she won't get bullied though, her self-confidence isn't that great."

"I'll look after her, don't worry." Will pecked Emma on the cheeks and ran off.

Chantel strolled down McKinley's halls, looking for potential singing partners. No-one too tall because she'd look tiny. And they'd have to be good-looking to grab the crowd's attention. Muscular, popular and kind. Just like…

Trey Carter.

He was one of the most popular jocks in school, with warm brown hair, puppy eyes and mean, lean muscle with 6 pack abs. Not to mention, he was kind, gentle and an obvious leader. He was PERFECT.

Except…

He was also dating the most popular cheerleader in school: Sydney Garcia. There was no doubt about it, she ruled the school. Curly brown hair sweeps over her tan shoulders with her almond shaped eyes being hazel. She was beautiful. Flawless. Fearless. And Chantel could NEVER compete with her.

Sometimes the truth sucks.

Sighing, Chantel moved along. Who else could join?

"Hey Chantel, what's up?"

Of course!

"Hi Skylar," Chantel looked up to see a good-looking boy with bleached blond hair and two different coloured sparkling eyes.

"Quick question: how do you feel about joining Glee Club?"

Snorting, he replied, "Social Suicide. Don't get me wrong, I love singing and dancing but I already get slushied enough."

Pouting, Chantel begged, "PLEASE! With you and me, we will win at Nationals for sure!"

Frowning, Skylar said, "Our voice are amazing… but imagine how much hate we'll get?"

Grinning, the girl spoke, "But imagine us up there, accepting one of our numerous Grammy awards and just thanking the ones who made our lives a misery. It will make us stronger, better and filled with even more ambition than we already have."

"FINE!" the blond boy scowled, "I'm already starting to regret this."

Giving him a sly grin, Chantel smirked, "I'll see you in Glee club."


	5. Chapter 2

THE NEXT GENERATION OF GLEEKS

Chapter 2

"Well… three members isn't too bad, right?" Bryony started, trying to break the awkward silence in the room.

"We need 12 members for sectionals!" Chantel hissed. "How is that good?"

"Ladies!" Will sighed, anxiously rubbing his temple. "I told you Chantel to recruit more members!"

Putting her head in her hands, the brunette replied, "I tried! I went around to very group in the school, trust me! I even skipped math and went to talk to the SKANKS!"

Snorting in disbelief, Skylar retorted, "WHAT? The skanks? How have you managed to come out alive?"

Rolling their eyes, Will said, "Oh, I'm sure they weren't that bad…"

"Oh trust me, they were…"

_FLASBACK_

Kicking an empty beer can, Chantel wrinkled her nose at the stench of stale smoke and alcohol. Finally noticing two girls sitting underneath the bleachers, she skipped across and cheerfully waved.

"Whatever planet you're from, just piss off," growled one of the girls, a small tan chick with choppy tomato red hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello!" beamed Chantel, gazing over to see another girl with long dark brown hair, piercing emerald green eyed and olive skin.

"What do you want," the girl droned, throwing her cigarette on the ground and stepping on it with her doc martins.

"Well," Chantel began, "I'm sure you've heard that Glee Club is recruiting new members. Personally, I think that you girls have got EXACTLY what we need to win sectionals this year!"

They stared.

Giving the girl a wan smile, the red-head scowled, "Yeah, we'll come when hell freezes over. Now goodbye."

"Won't you just consider joining?" pleaded Chantel, with her best version of puppy eyes.

Inhaling quickly, the brunette said, "Why don't you _consider _running along like a good little girl before I kick your stupid little face in?"

"Have a good day," Chantel squeaked before hurrying away.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Wow." Bryony uttered, gawking at the future Broadway star. "Are they allowed to do that?"

"This isn't your pretty little England, sweet cheeks so get used to it," Skylar stated, picking at his fingernails.

Bryony gazed at the floor, looking a little bit hurt.

"Didn't anyone else want to join?" Will asked hopefully.

Shrugging Chantel spoke, "I asked these two cheerleaders who said that they'd think about it. It doesn't look as if they're coming though…"

Her words were interrupted by the sound of laughter echoing through the halls. Two girls in the typical Cheerio's uniform strutted into the room.

"Um…hi? We would er…like to join Glee Club!" an Asian girl spoke. She had long wavy black hair, light brown skin and slanted brown eyes.

"Great!" Will beamed and ushered them to sit down. "So, what are your names?"

The Asian girl said, "Vera Brooks. Co-captain of the Cheerios."

Will nodded for the other smaller girl to speak so she grinned, "Peaches Klayton. ALSO, co-captain of the Cheerios." She had straight ketchup coloured hair and an excitable grin on her face.

"Excuse for interrupting, but don't you think that they may be spies." Skylar stated.

Twiddling her hair around her fingers, Peaches said, "You think that just because we're on the Cheerios, it means that we aren't allowed to like singing or dancing? Excuse me, but I've wanted to join Glee club for a long time and if it means getting kicked off the Cheerios then so be it. I'm here to audition, so if you don't mind, can I sing now?"

Will nodded enthusiastically and the girl sprung up and started singing.

_We are, we are_

_Not your ordinary fam-fa-mily_

_But we can all agree that_

_We are, we are_

_Close as close can be_

_So it don't matter what it looks like _

_We look perfect to me_

_We got every kind of love_

_And we're so lucky indeed_

_They can keep on talking_

_It don't matter to me_

_Cause we are, we are_

_Family_

_We are, we are, we are, we are, we are, we are _

_We are, we are_

_Family_

_Family_

_We are, we are_

_Family_

_So what we don't look, we don't act, we don't walk, we don't talk like you do_

_So what if we hang just to hang _

_Ain't no shame_

_We both do want we want to_

_Cause we come from everywhere_

_Searching for ones to care_

_Somehow we found it here _

_We found us a home_

_We are, we are_

_Not your ordinary fam-fa-mily_

_But we can all agree that_

_We are, we are_

_Close as close can be_

_So it don't matter what it looks like _

_We look perfect to me_

_We got every kind of love_

_And we're so lucky indeed_

_They can keep on talking_

_It don't matter to me_

_Cause we are, we are_

_Family_

_OK so the links in our chain_

_May look strange but they make us stronger_

_And no one can replace not a thing_

_Mother or father cause weeeee_

_We come from everywhere_

_Searching for ones to care_

_Somehow we found it here _

_We found us a home_

_We are, we are_

_Not your ordinary fam-fa-mily_

_But we can all agree that_

_We are, we are_

_Close as close can be_

_So it don't matter what it looks like _

_We look perfect to me_

_We got every kind of love_

_And we're so lucky indeed_

_They can keep on talking_

_It don't matter to me_

_Cause we are, we are_

_Family_

_Family_

_Yeaaah_

_We are, we are_

_We are, we are_

_Family!_

"Wow!" Will marvelled at the girl's bubbly, soprano voice and clapped eagerly.

"Pretty good," admitted Skylar. "But I can do better!"

Rolling her eyes, Peaches took a seat next to Vera and the blond boy took centre stage.

_Gonna make a heart-throb out of me_

_Just a bit of minor surgery_

_These desperate times call for desperate measures_

_I'll give you something to cry about_

_Show some skin, and would be cache_

_How could you let this get to desperate measures now?_

_For a first effort this, _

_Feels kinda last ditch_

_I guess this just_

_Got kinda drastic_

_Trust us you just fell off the bus, baby_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go_

_When I got you right where I want you_

_I been pushing for this for so long_

_Kiss me, just once, for luck_

_These are desperate measures now_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go_

_Have a piece of American dream_

_Open up, and swallow, on your knees_

_And say "Thank you"_

_I'd like some desperate measures, please_

_For a first effort this, _

_Feels kinda last ditch_

_I guess this just_

_Got kinda drastic_

_Trust us, you just fell off the bus, suckers_

_Yeah, well, payback is a mother fucker_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go_

_When I got you right where I want you_

_I been pushing for this for so long_

_Kiss me, just once, for luck_

_These are desperate measures now_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go_

_Go Forever, for worse, or better_

_My poor heart will only surrender_

_Go forever, for worse, or better_

_My poor heart will only surrender, now_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go_

_When I got you right where I want you_

_I been pushing for this for so long_

_Kiss me, just once, for luck_

_These are desperate measures now_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go_

_When I got you right where I want you_

_I been pushing for this for so long_

_Kiss me, just once, for luck_

_These are desperate measures now_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go_

The class clapped avidly, all recognising that Skylar's vocal ability was amazing.

"Anyone else what to sing, something?" Will questioned.

"WAIT! I'M HERE, I'M HERE!" a chubby boy suddenly stumbled into the room wearing an oversized checked shirt and large hipster glasses.

"Oh yes," Chantel muttered, "I invited him too,"

"Name?" Will enquired.

"Jim Trot," the boy smiled, between mouthfuls of eating a large sandwich.

"Ew!" Vera announced, "You invited that THING?"

Frowning, Jim said, "Hey! I'm not that bad? I can sing!"

"Really?" Vera snorted, "Go on then."

_Big girl, you are beautiful_

_Walks in to the room_

_Feels like a big balloon_

_I said, "Hey girls, you are beautiful"_

_Diet Coke and a pizza please_

_Diet Coke, I'm on my knees_

_Screaming, "Big girl, you are beautiful"_

_You take your skinny girl_

_I feel like I'm gonna die_

_'Cause a real woman_

_Needs a real man, here's why_

_You take your girl_

_And multiply her by four_

_Now a whole lot of woman_

_Needs a whole lot more_

_Get yourself to the butterfly lounge_

_Find yourself a big lady_

_Big boy, come on around_

_And there we're gonna do baby_

_No need to fantasize_

_Since the words are my praises_

_A watering hole with the girls around_

_And curves in all the right places_

_Big girls, you are beautiful_

_Big girls, you are beautiful_

_Big girls, you are beautiful_

_Big girls, you are beautiful_

_Walks in to the room_

_Feels like a big balloon_

_I said, "Hey girls, you are beautiful"_

_Diet Coke and a pizza please_

_Diet Coke, I'm on my knees_

_Screaming, "Big girl, you are beautiful"_

_You take your girl_

_And multiply her by four_

_Now a whole lot of woman_

_Needs a whole lot more_

_Get yourself to the butterfly lounge_

_Find yourself a big lady_

_Big boy, come on around_

_And there we're gonna do baby_

_No need to fantasize_

_Since the words are my praises_

_A watering hole with the girls around_

_[- From read/m/mika-lyrics/big-girl-(You-are-beautiful) -]_

_And curves in all the right places_

_Big girls, you are beautiful_

_Big girls, you are beautiful_

_Big girls, you are beautiful_

_Big girls, you are beautiful_

_Get yourself to the butterfly lounge_

_Find yourself a big lady_

_Big boy, come on around_

_And there we're gonna do baby_

_No need to fantasize_

_Since the words are my praises_

_A watering hole with the girls around_

_And curves in all the right places_

_Big girls, you are beautiful_

_Big girls, you are beautiful_

_Big girls, you are beautiful_

_Big girls, you are beautiful_

_Oh, you are beautiful_

_Get yourself to the butterfly lounge_

_Find yourself a big lady_

_Big boy, come on around_

_And there we're gonna do baby_

_No need to fantasize_

_Since the words are my praises_

_A watering hole with the girls around_

_And curves in all the right places_

_Big girls, you are beautiful_

_Big girls, you are beautiful_

_Big girls, you are beautiful_

_Big girls, you are beautiful_

_Oh, you are beautiful_

_Get yourself to the butterfly lounge_

_Find yourself a big lady_

_Big boy, come on around_

_And there we're gonna do baby_

_No need to fantasize_

_Since the words are my praises_

_A watering hole with the girls around_

_And curves in all the right places_

_Big girl, you are beautiful_

_Big girl, you are beautiful_

_Big girl, you are beautiful_

_Big girl, you are beautiful_

_Big girl, you are beautiful_

Chuckling, Vera admitted, "Okay, that was pretty good. For a boy,"

Shrugging, Jim went back to eating his sandwich.

"Okay we have time for one more performance," Will announced. "Anyone want to try?"

Ignoring Chantal's waving hand, he said, "Bryony? How about you give it a try?"

Blushing, the ginger girl spoke, "Um…okay. But I'm not that good of a singer Mr Shue."

"You'll be fine," Will spoke with a kind smile.

Bryony nervously stood up and grabbed a guitar.

_You said the way my blue eyes shined, _

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night _

_I said: "That's a lie" _

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck, _

_That had a tendency of gettin' stuck, _

_On backroads at night _

_An' I was right there beside him all summer long _

_An' then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone _

_But when you think: Tim McGraw, _

_I hope you think my favorite song _

_The one we danced to all night long: _

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake _

_When you think happiness, _

_I hope you think: "That little black dress" _

_Think of my head on your chest, _

_An' my old faded blue jeans _

_When you think Tim McGraw, _

_I hope you think of me _

_September saw a month of tears, _

_An' thankin' God that you weren't here, _

_To see me like that _

_But in a box beneath my bed, _

_Is a letter that you never read, _

_From three summers back _

_It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet, _

_An' lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe: _

_When you think: Tim McGraw, _

_I hope you think my favorite song _

_The one we danced to all night long: _

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake _

_When you think happiness, _

_I hope you think: "That little black dress" _

_Think of my head on your chest, _

_An' my old faded blue jeans _

_When you think Tim McGraw, _

_I hope you think of me _

_And I'm back for the first time since then: _

_I'm standin' on your street, _

_An' there's a letter left on your doorstep, _

_An' the first thing that you'll read: _

_Is: "When you think: Tim McGraw, _

_"I hope you think my favorite song" _

_Some day you'll turn your radio on, _

_I hope it takes you back to that place _

_When you think happiness, _

_I hope you think: "That little black dress" _

_Think of my head on your chest, _

_An' my old faded blue jeans _

_When you think Tim McGraw, _

_I hope you think of me _

_Oh, think of me, _

_Mmmm _

_You said the way my blue eyes shined, _

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night _

_I said: "That's a lie"_

"Incredible!" Will started after Bryony finished. The English girl blushed the colour of her hair and quietly sat down.

Meanwhile outside, the red-headed skank who Chantel confronted, watched the ginger beauty sing and felt her heart flutter.

"You coming, Jenna?" the brunette asked.

"Sure," she replied and walked away from the room.


	6. Chapter 3

THE NEXT GENERATION OF GLEEKS

Chapter 3

"What's going on?" Blair asked Jenna, offering her a cigarette.

"What do you mean?" the red-headed skank inquired, accepting the drug and pulling out a lighter.

Rolling her eyes, the brunette said, "You seem… distant. Distracted. Why?"

Taking a deep breath, Jenna replied, "Okay, here's the deal. I like this girl. I wanna be with her. Deal with it. Only problem is that I have no idea how to talk to her? We have nothing in common, we aren't in the same classes coz she's a frickin' genius and I bet my life that she'll be disgusted by the even though of me."

It was no secret to Blair that Jenna liked girls. They weren't particularly close, but they were comfortable in each other's presence. The two skanks accepted each other: they both had problems and the other acknowledged that they simply didn't want to talk about it. Blair, the pretty brunette with the emerald eyes was adopted and closed herself off from the outside world. No-one knew much about her family or what she was even like, because she sat at the back of every class, refusing to talk. On the other hand, Jenna was from a rich background with posh parents who expected her to become a lawyer or a doctor. As she was tired of being pushed around, Jenna dyed her hair tomato red, started to listen to rock music and got into numerous fights. They were both outcasts; Rebels who fought against society.

Nodding her head, Blair said, "Do something that she likes. Get to know her. No offence but you don't really have much to lose."

Smirking, Jenna grinned, "Okay then. I'm going to join Glee club."

Choking on her cigarette, Blair exclaimed, "You like a girl in GLEE CLUB? Whoa, you must be into some pretty fancy girls. Good luck with getting into her pants…"

"Yeah, but you're coming with me Blair, don't look so happy…"

Blair started to protest but Jenna quickly lit her cigarette and sashayed away, leaving the speechless girl.

Jenna watched her. The way she tucked her ginger curls behind her ear when she started reading. The way she stacked her books in alphabetical order in her locker. The way she always wore cowgirl boots to school with a 1950's country housewife dress. Even the little things drove her crazy, making her want to just go up and run her fingers through her hair. Yet she couldn't. No-one knew about Jenna's sexuality and she intended to keep it that way.

Love sucks.

"Okay guys, we are pleased to announce that we have gained 5 more members!" Will proclaimed excitedly, earning a few claps from the original members.

"May I please welcome… Jenna Wood, Blair Hanson, Nat Kayes, Travis Carter and Daniel Campbell!"

The two skanks took their place at the back of the room, Jenna sneaking looks at the whispering girls on the other side.

"Uh, hi!" a good looking boy with gorgeous chin length black hair spoke. "I'm Travis but that name is just plain embarrassing so please just call me Trey. I'm the quarter-back of the football team so I haven't even been in this room before. I though Glee Club sounded pretty cool though, so here I am!" Vera and Peaches giggled at the front, eyeing his attractive locks.

Then, the smaller boy standing next to him droned, "Sup, I'm Nat. So yeah, I'm also a jock and I heard that Glee club needed more members. I can't sing all that well, but I can certainly rap and dance."

Beaming like the Cheshire Cat, Mr Shue indicated for them to take centre stage.

"This is a song we've been digging. I hope you like it," Trey began.

_[Trey] _

_This one's for you and me, _

_living out our dreams _

_We're all right where we should be _

_with my arms out wide, I open my eyes _

_And now all I wanna see _

_Is a sky full of lighters _

_A sky full of lighters _

_[Nat] _

_By the time you hear this I will have already spiralled _

_up _

_I would never do nothing to let you cowards my _

_world up _

_If I was you, I would duck, or get struck like _

_lightening, _

_Fighters keep fighting, put your lighters up, point em' _

_skyward uh _

_Had a dream I was king, I woke up, still king? _

_This rap game's nipple is mine for the milking, _

_Till nobody else even fucking feels me, till' it kills _

_me _

_I swear to god I'll be the fuking-illest in this music _

_There is or there ever will be, disagree? _

_Feel free, but from now on I'm refusing to ever give up _

_The only thing I ever gave up is using. No more _

_excuses. _

_Excuse me if my head is too big for this building _

_And pardon me if I'm a cocky prick but you cocks are _

_slick _

_Poppin shit on how you flipped ya life around, crock-_

_of-shit _

_Who you dicks try to kid, flipped dick, you did the _

_opposite _

_You stayed the same, cause cock backwards is still cock _

_you pricks _

_I love it when I tell em shove it _

_Cause it wasn't that long ago when Marshall sat, luster _

_lacked, flustered _

_Cuz he couldn't cut mustard, muster up nothing _

_Brain fuzzy, cause he's buzzin', woke up from that buzz _

_Now you wonder why he does it, how he does it _

_Wasn't cause he had buzzards circle around his head _

_Waiting for him to drop dead, was it? _

_Or was it, cause them bitches wrote him off _

_Little hussy ass fusses, cause f-ck it, guess it _

_doesn't matter now, does _

_it _

_What difference it make? _

_What it take to get it through your thick skulls _

_As if this aint some bullshit _

_People don't usually come back this way _

_From a place that was dark as I was in _

_Just to get to this place _

_Now let these words be like a switch blade to a haters _

_rib cage _

_And let it be known from this day forward _

_I wanna just say thanks cause your hate is what gave me _

_the strength _

_So let em bic's raise cause I came with 5'9? but I feel _

_like I'm 6'8? _

_You and I know what it's like to be kicked down _

_Forced to fight _

_But tonight we're alright _

_So hold up your lights _

_Let it shine _

_Because this one's for you and me, _

_living out our dreams _

_We're all right where we should be _

_with my arms out wide, I open my eyes _

_And now all I wanna see _

_Is a sky full of lighters _

_A sky full of lighters_

Obviously impressed, Will said, "Nice boys! Very nice indeed! And what about you?"

He turned to a lanky boy of over 6 feet with a messy mop of dirty blond hair and glasses.

"Er, I'm Daniel. I'm a sophomore here and I'm trying to get a good CV. I love singing so why not combine those two things?"

"Great, give it your best shot, then."

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

_Blackbird fly Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird fly Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise. _

The room was in stunned silence. No-one was expecting such a voice to come out of the nerd sitting in front of them.

"AMAZING!" cried Mr Shuester, happily, "Welcome to Glee Club!"

"And finally, you two girls!" Will glanced over to the people slumping in their chairs at the back.

"I…fine. Why not?" Jenna sighed and dragged Blair up to the stage with her.

(Blair)

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na [x2]_

_(Jenna) _

_I guess I just lost my husband,_

_I don't know where he went,_

_So I'm gonna drink my money,_

_I'm not gonna pay his rent,_

_I got a brand new attitude and_

_I'm gonna wear it tonight,_

_I wanna get in trouble,_

_I wanna start a fight,_

_(Blair)_

_na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,_

_na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight._

_(Both) _

_[Chorus:]_

_So, so what_

_I'm still a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't need you,_

_And guess what,_

_I'm having more fun,_

_And now that we're done,_

_I'm gonna show you tonight,_

_I'm alright,_

_I'm just fine,_

_And you're a tool,_

_So, so what,_

_I am a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't want you tonight._

_(Blair) _

_(Uh check my flow, aw)_

_The waiter just took my table,_

_And gave it to Jessica Simps (shit!),_

_I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,_

_At least he'll know how to hit,_

_What if this song's on the radio,_

_then somebody's gonna die,_

_I'm gonna get in trouble,_

_My ex will start a fight,_

_(Jenna) na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight,_

_na na na na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!_

_(Both)_

_[Chorus]_

_You weren't there,_

_You never were,_

_You want it all,_

_But that's not fair,_

_I gave you life,_

_I gave my all,_

_You weren't there,_

_You let me fall._

_[Chorus]_

_No, no, no, no_

_I don't want you tonight,_

_You weren't there,_

_I'm gonna show you tonight,_

_I'm alright,_

_And you're a tool,_

_And your a tool,_

_So, so what,_

_I am a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't want you tonight! _

Throughout the whole song, Jenna kept staring at Bryony, winking at her and wiggling her eyebrows. By the end, she was a hot, flustered mess.

"Er…Mr Shue, whilst I appreciate the pure passion and emotion put into the song, can I PLEASE get my solo now?" Chantel begged, causing the others to dramatically roll their eyes.

"Wait until tomorrow, Chantel, we still need to hear Vera sing." Will kindly smiled at the girl.

"The famous expression is save the best to last then so up you go, Veronica or whatever your names is."

Giving Chantel a cold look, Vera marched up to the stage and ferociously took the microphone.

_White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

_Light's gone, day's end_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men_

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cause we're just under the upperhand_

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't wanna go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

_Ripped gloves, raincoat_

_Tried to swim and stay afloat_

_Dry house, wet clothes_

_Loose change, bank notes_

_Weary-eyed, dry throat_

_Call girl, no phone_

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cause we're just under the upperhand_

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_But she don't wanna go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_An angel will die_

_Covered in white_

_Closed eye_

_And hoping for a better life_

_This time, we'll fade out tonight_

_Straight down the line_

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_They scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_And we're all under the upperhand_

_Go mad for a couple grams_

_And we don't wanna go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland_

_Or sell love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

_To fly, fly_

_For angels to fly, to fly, to fly_

_For angels to die _

"What a sweet voice, Vera, well done!" Mr Shue complimented as Vera took a seat.

"Well, I'm going to be up all night preparing my song, so I suggest that class is dismissed," Chantel declared and with that she simply paraded out of the room.

As the other's started to leave, Skylar quickly got up and scurried over to where Daniel was sitting.

"Uh, hi?" the sandy haired individual spoke.

"Hi!" the other grinned. "I'm Skylar, nice to meet you!"

Cautiously shaking his hand, Daniel excused himself and said, "Yeah, we'll speak later. I'm sorry I've got band practice, but I'd like to get to know you."

Sighing, Skylar stared after the boy and hugged his arms to his chest. God, he was cute…


	7. Chapter 4

THE NEXT GENERATION OF GLEEKS

Chapter 4

"What the hell, Trey!" Sydney Garcia spat, chasing her boyfriend down the halls to his embarrassment.

"Um…hi, Sydney," Trey nervously looked down at his feet. "What's up?

"What's up?" she hissed venomously, "I'll tell you what's up! You joined GLEE CLUB? GLEE CLUB? Seriously, I really thought you were sane, unlike those other entire jerk's I've dated. I was obviously wrong!"

"What?" Trey gasped, "I like Glee! It's a way of expressing myself and why can't I do that? Yes, I am a jock, but why does that mean I can't be in Glee Club? Who sets the examples in this school, Sydney? No-one should! Why can't we be free to join whatever club we want?"

"Because you don't belong there!" his exasperated girlfriend sighed, grasping onto Trey's hands and looking intently into his eyes.

Shaking his head, jaw clenched, her boyfriend said, "I'm disappointed in you. You don't have the right to control me or anyone else in this school. Think about joining."

And with that, he walked off, leaving Sydney standing alone in the middle of the hallway.

Closing her locker, Bryony turned around to see Trey in a hearted argument with a stunningly pretty girl. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help herself.

"I'm disappointed in you. You don't have the right to control me or anyone else in this school. Think about joining." Trey stalked off, leaving the girl on the verge of tears, trying to contain herself. Clearly concerned, Bryony rushed over and placed a hand on the girl's Cheerio uniform.

"Are you alright?" the ginger girl asked her, gently.

Gazing up to glare at the intruder, Sydney found herself looking into a pair of alarmed yet beautiful azure eyes.

"Obviously not," she snarled, shrugging of the girl's hand. Seeing the girl's hurt expression, she apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just having a rough time at the moment."

Giving her a feeble smile, the pale girl said, "I'm Bryony. What about you?"

Raising a perfectly sculptured eyebrow, she smirked and said, "Sydney Garcia. You must be new; everyone at this school knows who I am so that's the only excuse," she grinned. "And I'm fine. Really. Trey's just giving me a lot to think about."

"About what exactly?" Bryony asked, curiously cocking her head.

Breathing in, Sydney replied, "Glee club. He's joined as I'm sure you're aware. I don't know what to do as I don't want to lose him, but joining Glee is just going to ruin our reputations.

"Character is like a tree and reputation like a shadow. The shadow is what we think of it; the tree is the real thing." Bryony declared to the brunette's surprise. "Reputation is overrated. Don't you think that you should do something you enjoy for a bad reputation rather than do something which you hate for a good reputation? Glee club isn't all that bad. I've joined and you can really express yourself. Everyone in that room accepts you for who you are no questions asked. Isn't that what we need in life?"

Sydney started at the red-haired girl in slight admiration and said, "You too have given me a lot to think about. I might see you at Glee, sometime." Sydney gave her a winning smile and sauntered off with a slight spring in her step.

Leaning absentmindedly against the locker, Bryony rubbed her temple, deep in thought about the head cheerleader and what just happened.

"So, do you like anyone?" Vera enquired, shoving Peaches, playfully.

"Maybe…" the smaller girl giggled, her tan skin turning red.

Grabbing her arm. Vera pulled Peaches to the side and asked, "Tell me! Who? Why? Answer me!"

Peaches suddenly took an interest in the floor and shuffled her feet uncomfortably. "Nat Kayes…"

"Sorry what was that?" Vera said, begging that she heard wrong.

"Nat Kayes," Peaches blushed and Vera's jaw clenched.

"Great. That's just great." She spoke coldly and attempted to rush away.

Peaches however, held onto her arm and gazed up at her desperately. "Look, Vera. I know you like him. But you have no idea how long I've had a crush on him. It's a lot to ask, but couldn't you please back up?"

Glaring at Peaches, the Asian snarled, "Sorry Peaches but I want this as much as you do. It's on."

And with that, she ran out of the room, trying to hold in her tears.

"Okay, guys!" Will Shuester spoke excitedly, clapping his hands together.

"As I'm sure aware, sectionals is approaching quickly. To win that we need organisation, originality, talent but most importantly, we need to work TOGETHER."

The class groaned, hoping that Mr Shue wasn't going where they expected.

"Consequently, I think that we need to get to know each other a bit. Therefore, your assignment this week is to work in pairs or any other sized group to see how well you work together."

"I am leaving it up to you who you will work with, so choose wisely and good luck!"


	8. Chapter 5

THE NEXT GENERATION OF GLEEKS

Chapter 5

"Hey Daniel…" Skylar smirked, bouncing in front the taller boy's locker.

"Er…hi?" Daniel cautiously replied and the blond boy smiled, kindly.

"Are you shy?" he grinned, "Well don't worry, I won't bite!" Skylar placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and Daniel looked down at it in alarm.

He quickly removed his hand and said, "Do you want to work with me for our Glee Club project?"

Nervously scratching behind his ear, Daniel said, "Sorry, Skylar. I'm er…thinking of asking someone else. Not that I don't appreciate your offer, I just… think that this person's voice suits me better."

Nodding his head, Skylar sighed and said, "Your loss, sweetie." He strolled away, replacing his face of hurt with a mask of confidence.

"Hey Nat!" Peaches excitedly bounced up and down in front of the startled boy.

"Hey, Peaches," he grinned warmly down at her whilst a certain Asian looked on with concern.

"I was wondering if you'd want to work with me on our Glee assignment. Well? What do you say?"

Giving her a sympathetic look, Nat replied, "Sorry! No can do I'm afraid: me and some of boys have decided to a do a big group number."

Not bothering to show her disappointment, Peaches pouted and said, "Ok… Peaches sad. But next time we have a duet competition, do you promise to go with me?"

"Ok course!" the boy closed his locker and said goodbye.

As soon as he was gone, Vera rushed up to Peaches and said, "What was that?"

Shrugging, the red-head merely replied, "I asked him to do the competition with me. He declined but said that we can do the duet together. Deal with it."

She strutted off before Vera could reply with a bitchy comeback.

"Okay guys!" Will began. "Who has a number to show us?"

"Oh we do, don't we Peaches?" Vera snapped and the other girl curly nodded.

"Great, off you go then!"

_Spoken; _

_[V]; Excuse me, can I plz talk to u for a min?_

_[P]; Um hm sure, u no, u look kinda familiar_

_[V]; Yeah, u do too, but umm I jus wan u to know, do u know someone name, you know his name_

_[P]; Oh yeh, Definitely, I know his name_

_[V]; I just want you to let you know that he's mine_

_[P]; Huh, nono he's mine_

_*Chorus*_

_You need to give it up_

_Had about enough_

_It's not hard to see_

_The boy is mine_

_I'm sry that you_

_Seems to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_THe boy is mine_

_[M]; I think it's time we got this straight_

_Sit and talk face to face_

_There's no way you could mistake_

_For your man- are you insane_

_[P]; You see I know that you maybe_

_Jus a bit jealous of me_

_Cuz your blind if you can't see_

_That his love is all in me_

_[V]; You see I tried to hesitate_

_I didn't wanna say wt he told me_

_He said wifout me he couldn't make_

_It through the day- ain't that a shame_

_[P]; & Maybe you misunderstood_

_Cuz I can't see how he could_

_Wanna take his time and that's all so good_

_[V]; [The boy is mine]_

_Because my love is all it took_

_*Chorus*_

_You need to give it up_

_Had about enough(Enough)_

_It's not hard to see_

_The boy is mine(The boy is mine)_

_I'm sry that you(Sorry that you)_

_Seems to be confused(Confuse)_

_He belongs to me(nono)_

_The boy is mine_

_[P]; Must do the things you do_

_Keep on acting like a fool_

_You need to know it's me not you_

_And if you didn't know it girl- it's true_

_[V]; I think that you should realize_

_And try to understand why_

_He is a part of my life_

_I know it's killing you inside_

_[P]; You can what you wanna say_

_What we have you can't take_

_From the truth you can't escape_

_I can tell the real from the fake_

_[V]; When will you get the picture_

_You're the past, I'm the future_

_Get away it's my time to shine_

_And if you didn't know the boy is mine(the boy is mine)_

_*Chorus*_

_You need to give it up_

_Had about enough(enough)_

_It's not hard to see(to see)_

_The boy is mine(boy's mine)_

_I'm sry that you(sry that you)_

_Seems to be confused(seem to be confuse)_

_He belongs to me(he belongs to me)_

_THe boy is mine(the boy is mine)_

_[V The boy is mine_

The two girls worked their way to the front, staring at Nat the whole time. He looked uncomfortable as all eyes were on him.

When they finished, everyone politely clasped and the cheerleaders walked to their seats.

"Think about who you want, honey." Vera winked at him and Nat stared awkwardly at the floor.

"Er, Mr Shue? Me and Daniel have a number!" Blair declared and the whole Glee Club turned around and stared at the skank.

"What? A skank and a nerd? I never thought I'd see that!" Chantel laughed along with the others and Daniel frowned.

"Wasn't the point of the assignment to work with people who you don't know?" he announced. "I asked Blair because yes we are different. But why should that stop us from becoming friends. People say that opposites attract, right?"

"Wait, so you two are dating now?" Jim chuckled.

Blushing furiously, Blair spat, "No! We are just friends. Anyway, I hope you enjoy our song."

And with that, she grabbed the nerdy boy's hand and dragged him up to the front.

_(DANIEL) If anyone asks_

_I'll tell them we both just moved on_

_When people all stare_

_I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk_

_(BLAIR) Whenever I see you I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue_

_Pretend I'm okay with it all_

_Act like there's nothing wrong_

_[Chorus](BOTH)_

_Is it over yet_

_Can I open my eyes_

_Is this as hard as it gets_

_Is this what it feels like to really cry_

_Cry_

_(BLAIR) If anyone asks_

_I'll tell them we just grew apart_

_What do I care if they believe me or not_

_(DANIEL) Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart_

_I'll pretend I'm okay with it all_

_Act like there's nothing wrong_

_(BOTH) [Chorus]_

_(BOTH) I'm talking in circles_

_I'm lying, they know it_

_Why won't this just all go away_

_(BOTH) [Chorus]_

The two singers found themselves staring at a room of faces streaked with tears and high-fived. Skylar looked down to the floor and wiped his eyes.

"Wow." Will cried. "That was… beautiful guys. Well done. Anyone else?"

"Yes," Trey started. "Some of the boys decided to get together and we decided on this song."

Trey, Nat, Jim and Skylar all stood up and positioned themselves around the room. Nat was on the drums, Skylar on the bass, Jim on rhythm guitar and Try on lead.

_Easy come, easy go_

_That's just how you live, oh_

_Take, take, take it all_

_But you never give_

_Should've known you was trouble_

_From the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open_

_Why were they open?_

_[Pre-Chorus:]_

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, you did_

_To give me all your love_

_Is all I ever asked_

_Cause what you don't understand_

_Is_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

"Fantastic job, guys! We'll continue with them tomorrow, so you're all dismissed"

Chantal stood up and whispered for Bryony and Jenna to come over.

"Girls, I think we should sing a song together. We've got country elements from Bryony, rock elements from Jenna and classical from me. I think we just need a girl with a pop voice and then we'll be set. Any ideas?"

"Okay, who said I even agreed to this?" Jenna hissed, slumping in her chair. "No offence Chantel. But I just zone out when you open that hole of yours."

Rolling her eyes, Bryony said, "Well Sydney Garcia said that she might come today."

Snorting, Chantel said, "Yeah! Like SYDNEY GARCIA would come and join Glee Club!"

"Why?" came a voice from the hall way. "Why couldn't I join?"

There stood the head cheerleader as beautiful as ever.

She sauntered in and sat next to the ginger haired girl.

"I would like to join."

"What's in it for you?" Jenna declared, angrily.

"I like singing and dancing like everyone else here. Is that a good enough excuse?"

Jenna shrugged.

"So…" Chantel began. "What song are we going to do?"


	9. UPDATE :

THE NEXT GENERATION OF GLEEKS

I'm going away for a few days, so I might not update for a while. If you have any queries or ideas please PM me and I'm sorry for the delay.

WARNING: I'm going to the OLYMPICS next week so I will be away for a few days then and I'm going to IBEZA in two weeks' time for 7 days. However, I will update between those two times so don't worry!

xxx


	10. Chapter 6

THE NEXT GENERATION OF GLEEKS

Chapter 6

"Hey Daniel," Blair gives the taller boy a feeble smile.

"Hi." Daniel closed his locker and turned to face the striking punk girl. "Er… why's everyone looking at us?"

Blair saw that the boy was right, lots of the students were gazing curiously at them.

"Let's go somewhere private," said Blair and lead the boy underneath the bleachers.

"What's up?"

Blair pursed her lips, inhaled and then leant forward to kiss Daniel on the lips.

After a few seconds, they broke apart, leaving him speechless.

He looked up at her, questioning what just happened with a shocked look on his face.

Blair realised what she'd just done and ran off, leaving Daniel calling her name.

After Math finished, Nat quickly caught up with Peaches.

"Hey," he grinned his thousand watt smile at her and she grinned back. "I just wanted to ask, do you want to go out with me?"

Taking a large breath, Peaches happily leapt onto him, hooking her legs around his waist and smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"I take that as a yes?" Nat asked, to which the Cheerio nodded eagerly.

"Er…Mr Shue, why is she in here?" Jim asked, pointing at Sydney who was laughing with Vera and Peaches.

"Oh, she asked to join. I even think she's prepared a number with a few of the girls, Jim!" the teacher replied.

"Oh." Jim stated, eyeing Sydney's long slender legs and luscious hair.

"Okay, everyone!" Mr Shue cried, rubbing his hands together, excitedly. "I want to welcome Miss Sydney Garcia to the GLEE club!"

The applause was huge, with everyone ecstatic to have such a school celebrity in their choir room.

"I understand that you have prepared a song?"

Sydney nodded, flashing the teacher a winning smile.

"C'mon girls!" she squealed and Jenna, Bryony and Chantel all walked up.

_(JENNA) Urrgh!_

_Mmm, yeah._

_La la la la laaa_

_Urrgh!_

_(CHANTEL) Hey, boy you never had much game_

_Thought I needed to upgrade_

_So I went and walked away way way_

_Uhh_

_(BRYONY) Now, I see you've been hanging out_

_With that other girl in town_

_Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns_

_Uhh_

_(JENNA) Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me like this_

_Uhh_

_(SYDNEY) And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_And everywhere we went, come on!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_You got me, got me like this_

_Uhh_

_(ALL)Boy you can say anything you wanna_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uhh_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uhh_

_(BRYONY) Please, this ain't even jealousy(jealousy)_

_She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)_

_Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans_

_Uhh_

_(CHANTEL) You clearly didn't think this through_

_If what I've been told is true_

_You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo_

_Uhh_

_(JENNA) Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me like this_

_Uhh_

_(SYDNEY) And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_And everywhere we went, come on!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_You got me, got me like this_

_Uhh_

_(ALL) Boy you can say anything you want_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_(SYDNEY)Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine_

_When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh_

_Ohhh, and you might be with her_

_But I still had you first uh oh uh oh_

_[JENNA- rap verse]_

_Let's go! Astro!_

_We used to be, but now there's a separation between you and me_

_Baby I'm moving on to another girl that understands me more_

_Dated her in front your place so you can see it all_

_I remember the times, when we used to bond_

_But I never realized that you wanted to be mine_

_So I gave her the ring, instead of you, nickname too_

_I can tell you're upset, because it ain't you_

_Met a new girl, and I gave her my heart_

_Not noticing that you wanted me from the very start_

_You want me back?_

_We can just be friends, don't try to sting all over again_

_(ALL) Boy you can say anything you want_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_(BRYONY) Ohhh, I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_(SYNDEY) Ohhh, I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

The girls high-fived, obviously pleased with their amazing performance.

"Odd combination…" mused Vera, "but somehow, it really worked."

Jenna grinned at Bryony, for the first time, and hugged her, before quickly embracing Chantel to hide her embarrassment.

"Well, we wanted to combine forces and we found that we have made some great friends." Bryony exchanged friendly glances with Sydney while Jenna looked on, miserably.

The lesson continued, consisting mainly of bitchy glances between the two co-captains and guilty glances between Blair and Daniel.

"Mr Shue, I would like to sing a song which relates to my life a lot." Vera announced.

"Great!" Mr Shue said. "I'm glad that you guys are suddenly volunteering to sign songs. Off you go!"

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_I know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_[Verse 1]_

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And Hell Yeah_

_I'm the motherfucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_[Bridge:]_

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_[Chorus:]_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_[Verse 2]_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)_

_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)_

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?!_

_[repeat]_

_[Chorus x2]_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey!_

All through the song, Vera was stealing glances at Peaches and Nat who were happily holding hands. Peaches simply looked away, but Nat held his head down in guilt. When Vera had finished, everyone nervously clapped and she took a seat with her arms crossed.

When class was dismissed, Sydney grabbed onto Jenna's arm and indicated for them to talk alone.

The cheerleader pulled the skank into the cupboard and hissed, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What?" Jenna snarled.

"You obviously have a crush on Bryony. Don't deny it!" she snapped when Jenna opened her mouth to protest.

"Look, I'll keep your dirty little secret, but get this straight: she will never love you! As far as I know, she is as straight as a plank of wood, so don't go around, moping for her when she clearly has no interest in you!"

Tears formed in the red-head's eyes and she furiously scrubbed at them, smudging her eyeliner.

"I know," she croaked, "I can't help it! Listen, just please don't tell anyone. I've got too much going on right now and Bryony is obviously in love with someone else."

Pondering for a moment, Sydney asked, "Who is she in love with?"

Arching an eyebrow, Jenna snorted, "You honestly don't know?"

The brunette shook her head in confusion and Jenna whispered in her ear, "Well, they're standing in this room at the moments and as you've said before, it clearly isn't me…"


	11. Chapter 7

THE NEXT GENERATION OF GLEEKS

Chapter 7

"Hey Bri," said Sydney, walking up to the ginger girl.

"Hey!" Bryony's face instantly brightened when she saw the head Cheerio.

Sighing, she said, "Jenna told me something. Something about you. I don't know if it's true or not, and even though you're one of my closest friends, now, I'm not sure how I feel about it."

Frowning, Bryony said, "Really? I've never really spoken to Jenna, though. What did she have to say?"

"She said, she said that you like me. You like me more than you should."

Paling, Bryony gulped and adjusted her bag on her shoulders. "What?" she began. "I don't know…"

"Cut the crap, Bri," Sydney pleaded, "Please just tell me if it's true."

"I…may have developed certain feelings for you. I'm so sorry, Sydney, I didn't want to! Please don't tell anyone!"

Shrugging, Sydney said, "It's okay. I'm not going to tell anyone. I just think it's best if we don't hang out anymore. It's not that I don't like you, it's just, I can't deal with this, right now. I'm sorry." And with that, she walked away, hanging her head low.

Bryon nodded and wiped her eyes.

She had been questioning her sexuality for a while now. She had had crushes on guys before, but they didn't make her feel anything compared to what girls did to her. She should really talk to Emma, her aunt about this, she thought and closed her locker. Everything is going to be okay.

"Blair, why are you avoiding me?" Daniel declared, sitting next to the girl in the library.

"I'm not," she mumbled, hiding beneath her wavy brunette locks. "I just don't want to talk to you.

"So you're avoiding me." Finished Daniel, brushing the girl's hair behind her ear and smiling down at her.

"What do you want?" she gave in.

"Why did you run away from me when you kissed me?" Daniel said, simply.

"I…" she faltered. "I was scared of liking you. Of what people would say. So I do what I do best: run."

"Why are you scared of liking me? Sure, we're different, but why does that mean we can't be together?"

Ignoring the question, Blair said, "Did you like it when I kissed you?"

Blushing, Daniel replied, "Yes. I…"

Blair interrupted him by pressing her lips to his and he groaned. Of course he liked it! Blair was beautiful, smart and funny but she was just afraid of letting everyone know that.

Next morning when Jenna walked into school, she noticed that everyone was staring at her, and laughing at her.

Walking over to Chantel, who she had oddly befriended when she joined the Glee Club, she asked, "Have I got something on my face because everyone is string at me?"

"Um…" Chantel quickly turned around and started to speak when Sydney suddenly coated the pair in a slushy.

"Oi!" Jenna cried, turning to face the head Cheerio, furiously. "What they hell was that for?"

Smirking, she grinned, "Haven't you heard? I'm afraid your little secret's come out, honey." Sydney gave her a grin and sashayed off. Growling, Jenna finally snapped and tackled the brunette to the ground. Chantel and an amused Skylar looked on whilst the rest of the student body cheered them on. Finally, Will managed to prise them apart and sent them off to Principal Figgin's office.

Chantel turned around to gaze open-mouthed at Skylar who was chuckling.

"What was that all about?" she hissed, shocked by the fight.

"Sydney outed Jenna."

"What!" Chantel screamed. "That's terrible! How could she do that?"

Skylar replied, "She's the head cheerleader, what do you expect? I've never liked Sydney to be honest, because she just seems to find a problem with everybody. Despite what people thinks, she's not perfect. Even Trey broke up with her!"

Chantel's head snapped around and said, "What? They broke up? Tell me more!"

Grinning, the blond boy continued, "Oh yes, they were fighting in the hallway and Trey insisted that Sydney was just being a cold and heartless bitch. Which is totally right. So now they're both single. I might make a move on Trey, no-one with that hair could be poker-straight!"

"Don't you dare!" shrieked Chantel. "He's going to be MY duet partner now, watch and learn Sky, this is going to be fun!"


	12. Chapter 8

THE NEXT GENERATION

Chapter 8

"Hey, Trey!" Chantel squeals, bouncing up to the quarterback.

Trey grins, anxiously and says, "Hi, Chantel. What's up?"

"I was just wondering," she began, "If you wanted to sing a duet with me for Glee Club. I think our voices would mould perfectly. So, what do you say?"

Nodding, Trey says, "Sure! I'll leave it up to you to pick a song-I don't mind what we sing. I'll see you in Glee club?"

"Great!" Chantel clapped her hands together, mentally brainstorming ideas already.

Nat sauntered up to them and said, "Hey Trey. Football practice?"

"Oh yeah!" Trey exclaimed then said, "Later, Chantel. C'mon Nat."

"Why were you talking to Mini-Streisand over there?" Nat asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh. She wanted to do a duet so I said yes. It would be rude to say no!" Trey answered.

Nat frowned and said, "You know that she only wants to get in your pants, man?"

Trey glanced over at the girl who was scribbling in a notebook.

"I don't know. She seemed genuine and she isn't as bad as Sydney…"

"Are you over her already?" Nat snorted.

"I'm going to be. Sydney seems to be going a bit crazy recently, with all this Jenna stuff…"

"She's still crazy hot though…" Nat pointed out, earning a disapproving glare from his best friend.

"Haven't you got a girlfriend? How did your date go?"

Grinning to himself, Nat replied, "Peaches is awesome. She's so bubbly and adorable! We went to Breadstix and we had an awesome time!"

"Aww, has Nat got a little crush?" Trey teased.

"Have you seen Peaches? Who wouldn't?"

The boys chuckled and headed off to football practice.

Bryony knocked on her aunt's door and entered.

"Hey, sweetie!" Emma smiled and offered her niece a seat. "How's school going?"

"Great! I've made a lot of friends in Glee Club and Mr Shue said that he's going to give me a solo part in Sectionals!"

"Awesome," Emma said. "What's the matter, then?"

Inhaling slowly, Bryony said, "Um…I don't know how to tell you this. I have been keeping this secret. And it's slowly killing me. I am constantly thinking about it and I can't control it any longer. I really want to tell specific people, but I am really unsure on how they will react to the news. What do you think I should do? I figured I could come to you because you're not only my aunt but a guidance counsellor."

"Well, I think you should consider those specific people who you would like to tell. You could tell someone that you really totally rely on. Or you could tell someone who is going through the same situation. Don't forget that there are adults out there who won't judge you for your thoughts and actions. I cannot give much more, considering the small amount of data given, but if people don't accept you, I'm sorry, but they're just not worth your time."

Nodding in agreement, Bryony stood up and said, "Thanks! I really appreciate your advice. I think I know who to tell, now. I'll see you later!"

And with that, she left.

Bryony was walking out of school when she heard someone quietly sobbing. Curious and concerned, she crept underneath the bleachers to see Jenna Wood. Bryony had heard how Sydney outed her and realised how much she wanted to tell Jenna how much she sympathised. Even though Jenna was a bitchy girl with a bad reputation, Bryony had always admired her strength. To see her broken and desperately beautiful on the floor made her heart ache. Wait, beautiful? Bryony shook it off and crouched down next to the girl.

"Hey… What's the matter?"

Jenna wiped her eyes and gazed up to the girl's wide blue eyes lined with insanely long lashes.

"I… I'm pissed off with Sydney Garcia. She got me suspended for god's sake! She told the whole frickin' school that I play for the other team. How did she get off with nothing but a detention! Yeah, I might've broken a few of her nails, but her damage is permanent. And the worst thing is, she knows what she did wrong but doesn't bother to correct her mistakes!"

Bryony didn't really know what to do, so she just pulled the girl into a hug which somehow felt so RIGHT.

"You're not the only one annoyed with Sydney. It was totally selfish to do that to you and as soon as I see her, I'm going to have a word with her…"

Chuckling, Jenna said, "My advice is to not get too physical: look where I ended up. My family wanted me to become a lawyer, you know? I decided that it wasn't my path and started to rebel. I can safely say that everyone hates me and quite frankly I can't blame them."

Shocked, Bryony whispered, "How can you say that? Sure, Sydney might hate you, but c'mon, no-one really likes her either. I know for a fact that Chantel and Skylar really like you and you've got Blair!"

"What about you?" Jenna mumbled. "Do you like me?"

"Maybe more than I should, considering my dad would have a fit if he knew that I was sitting under the bleachers with a girl who dyes her hair tomato red, likes rap music and smokes!" Bryony friendly punched the girl. "But yes, I do like you. You're beautiful and I am desperately lucky if a little odd to have you as a friend. And I'm totally behind you. You're so strong so even if you don't feel so strong, keep holding on because I guarantee people will be here behind you to catch you if you fall. Ok?"

Jenna smiled and embraced the ginger girl. She was happy.

"Okay guys!" Will said. "I hear that Chantel and Trey are going to do a duet, so off you go!"

Chantel grabbed the boy's hand causing a few people to snicker behind their hands.

"This is from one of my favourite musicals, HAIRSPRAY!"

"Oh god," muttered Vera.

_TREY: Once I was a selfish fool_

_Who never understood_

_Never looked inside myself_

_Though on the outside, i looked good!_

_Then we met and you made me_

_The man i am today_

_Tracy, i'm in love with you_

_No matter what you weigh_

_'Cause..._

_TREY AND CHANTEL_

_Without love_

_Life is like the seasons with no summer_

_Without love_

_Life is rock 'n' roll without a drummer_

_Tracy, i'll be yours forever_

_'Cause I never wanna be_

_Without love_

_Tracy, never set me free_

_No, I ain't lyin'_

_Never set me free, Tracy,_

_No, no, no!_

_LINK_

_Living in the ghetto_

_Black is everywhere you go_

_Who'd 've thought I'd love a girl_

_With skin as white as winter's snow_

_CHANTEL_

_In my ivory tower_

_Life was just a hostess snack_

_But now I've tasted chocolate_

_And I'm never going back_

_TREY AND CHANTEL_

_'Cause without love_

_Life is like a beat that you can't follow_

_Without love_

_Life is Doris Day at the Apollo_

_Darling, I'll be yours forever_

_'Cause I never wanna be_

_Without love_

_So darlin' never set me free_

_Oh, I'm yours forever_

_Never set me free_

_No, no, no!_

_TREY_

_If I'm left without my baby doll_

_I don't know what I'll do_

_CHANTEL_

_Link, I've got to break out_

_So that I can get my hands on you_

_BOTH_

_Like a week that's only Mondays_

_Only ice cream, never sundaes_

_Like a circle with no center_

_Like a door marked "do not enter!"_

_Darlin I'll be yours forever_

_'Cause I never wanna be_

_Without love_

_Yes, now you've captured me_

_Without love_

_I surrender happily_

_Without love_

_Seaweed never set me free_

_No no no_

_I ain't lying_

_Never set me free_

_No no no_

_Pretty Penny little_

_No I don't wanna live_

_Without love_

_Darlin' you have best believed me,_

_Never, ever leave me_

_Without love_

Everyone clapped politely. Trey seemed cautious and uncomfortable throughout the performance whereas Chantel couldn't have looked happier.

"I just had to point out that I didn't pick that song…" Trey looked nervously down at his hands.

"Yes…" Will started. "I think that that performance was… wonderful, I don't think that is the sort of material that we will use for sectionals. We get to perform four songs at sectionals this year, so I was thinking of a group number with everyone, a group of 4, a solo and duet."

"Well, obviously, I should have the solo, the duet, AND have solo's in the groups." Chantel began.

However, Vera yelled, "Oh HELL no! I am NOT going to be pushed aside like that! I want to be in the spotlight as well, Mr Shue! Do something!"

Nodding, the teacher agreed, "Yes! I feel that yes, Chantel you have an amazing voice so you should have the solo. You can choose one from your wide knowledge of Broadway classics, I presume? However, for the duet, I am thinking of Blair and Daniel to do a romantic song?"

"What!" Blair screamed. "I can't perform in front of strangers! I have no practice, I…"

Blair was instantly soothed by Daniel who said, "It's okay, Mr Shue. We'll practice!"

"Great! I'm thinking for the group of 4, we should use Bryony, Peaches, Vera and Jenna?"

Peaches looked in daggers at Vera but smiled excitedly at Bryony who raised her hand in concern.

"Um… Mr Shue, Jenna's been suspended. She'll be back in a week, but I though I should just let you know. Also, what song are we going to do?"

"Thanks for the info, Bryony!" Will smiled genuinely at the clever girl and then said. "I'll leave that to you 4 to figure out. And for the group number, I have the perfect, up-tempo song to use. Class dismissed!"


	13. Chapter 9

THE NEXT GENERATION OF GLEEKS

Chapter 9

"Sectionals!" Will declared and the group clapped enthusiastically.

"I can guarantee that we're going to be AWESOME on Friday!" he said. "I would like to welcome back Jenna who is hopefully going to have a different attitude on stage in a few days and ask how your numbers are doing."

Peaches raised her hand and cried excitedly, "Mr Shue we're re SO going to win! We four girls are going to blow the roof down so be prepared!"

"Who are we up against?" asked Blair, who was holding hands with her new boyfriend.

"The Unitards who have been getting stronger every year. They even got to Nationals last year! Harmony, their star is now in her senior year and she is applying for Nyada so watch out for her-she will have to win to even have a chance of getting in! And this brand new group called Passion8ers. We don't know much about them, but apparently they are dancers so our moves have to be extra smooth on Friday. Are you all ready?"

"YEAH!" screamed the club.

"Sectionals here we come!"

On Friday, everyone piled into the mini-bus and sat down. Peaches was next to Nat, Chantel next to Trey, Vera next to Sydney, Bryony by Jenna, Blair practically sitting on Daniel and Skylar was reluctantly next to Jim.

"What up?" asked Jim whilst Skylar looked at him in disgust. "Do you wanna cheese sandwich?"

Skylar frowned in concern at the squashed food and shook his head, alarmingly.

Meanwhile, Peaches was leaning against Nat.

"Thanks for taking me to dinner yesterday, honey!" she giggled, hugging his muscular arm, lovingly.

Nat beamed down at his in adoration and gave a thumbs up to Trey who simply rolled his eyes. He looked uncomfortable sitting next to Chantel who was babbling on about Broadway, Barbra Streisand or what solo she should get next. Sydney was sending daggers in their direction whilst furiously filing her nails. She was sitting next to Vera and if looks could kill, everyone in the bus would be dead right now. Jenna and Bryony were discussing something quite seriously and occasionally Bryony grabbed the other girl's hand in sympathy or embraced her. Blair and Daniel were in fits of laughter and Skylar was staring at Daniel wondering how he could make such a moody and depressed girl suddenly laugh so hard that tears were streaming down her face. Will and Emma were discussing something in the front and occasionally looking back to check on the kids.

"There's lots of drama going on, right, Will!" Emma chuckled, happily.

"Absolutely!" Her husband agreed. "It's no different from other years though!"

As soon as they arrived, everyone was out of their seats and charged into the venue ecstatically. Their problems were forgotten and everyone seemed to be getting along perfectly. In a few hours, they were performing and everyone was pacing up and down nervously.

The girls were wearing matching knee-length dresses with a black bow around the middle, however, they were all different colours. Sydney's was cream, Peaches' was hot pink, Blair's was black and Vera's was a deep purple. Chantel wore a light blue dress and Bryony's was emerald green. Their hair was curled down their backs and they wore anxious faces as they waited in the wings.

Jenna, Bryony, Peaches and Vera were first on. Chantel was reassuring them that if they went wrong, they would still win because they still had their star: herself. Vera almost slapped the irritating girl but Bryony dragged her away just In time.

"First on is…NEW DIRECTIONS!" the judge screamed and the girls all ran on.

_PEACHES_

_You shout it out,_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much _

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_VERA_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_ALL_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_BRYONY _

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_JENNA_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_ALL_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_VERA AND PEACHES_

_Stone-hard, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_JENNA AND BRYONY_

_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

_ALL_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

The audience erupted into applause and the girl's grins grew even wider. They ran off stage and Chantel skipped on for her solo.

_Don't know much about your life. _

_Don't know much about your world, but _

_Don't want to be alone tonight, _

_On this planet they call earth. _

_You don't know about my past, and _

_I don't have a future figured out. _

_And maybe this is going too fast. _

_And maybe it's not meant to last, _

_But what do you say to taking chances, _

_What do you say to jumping off the edge? _

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below _

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay, _

_What do you say, _

_What do you say? _

_I just want to start again, _

_And maybe you could show me how to try, _

_And maybe you could take me in, _

_Somewhere underneath your skin? _

_What do you say to taking chances, _

_What do you say to jumping off the edge? _

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below _

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay, _

_What do you say, _

_What do you say? _

_And I had my heart beating down, _

_But I always come back for more, yeah. _

_There's nothing like love to pull you up, _

_When you're laying down on the floor there. _

_So talk to me, talk to me, _

_Like lovers do. _

_Yeah walk with me, walk with me, _

_Like lovers do, _

_Like lovers do. _

_What do you say to taking chances, _

_What do you say to jumping off the edge? _

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below _

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay, _

_What do you say, _

_What do you say? _

_Don't know much about your life _

_And I don't know much about your world _

The applause was even bigger and Chantel wasn't surprised to see a standing ovation. She wished Daniel good luck as he was comforting his nervous girlfriend in the wings.

"Babe, listen. Your voice is beautiful, you personality is beautiful and YOU are beautiful. They will love you. I've got your back so c'mon." They walked onto the stage and stood facing each other.

_DANIEL_

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cuz I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_BLAIR _

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cuz sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_BOTH _

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_BLAIR (With Daniel harmonizing softly)_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive_

_BOTH_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

There were few dry faces in the audience and Blair and Daniel were mere centimetres apart. Daniel grabbed his girlfriend's hand and ran off with her, hugging her tightly. The last song was the group number and everyone ran on.

_GIRLS_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_TREY _

_Woke up on the right side of the bed_

_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_

_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time_

_SYDNEY _

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_

_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_

_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time_

_CHANTEL AND SKYLAR_

_Good morning and good night_

_I wake up at twilight_

_It's gonna be alright_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time_

_ALL _

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_BLAIR_

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again_

_Checked out of my room, hit the ATM_

_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time_

_BRYONY AND DANIEL _

_Good morning and good night_

_I wake up at twilight_

_It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time._

_ALL _

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_PEACHES AND NAT _

_Doesn't matter when_

_It's always a good time then_

_Doesn't matter where_

_It's always a good time there_

_JIM AND VERA_

_Doesn't matter when,_

_It's always a good time then_

_ALL_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time. _

Everyone was standing, clapping at their fantastic performance. New Directions was awesome and everyone knew it. The Unitards were good, having Harmony's stunning vocal ability and the Passion8ers consisted mainly of hip-hop dancers and rappers. However, the New Directions were confident they were going to win.

When the three groups lined up, holding hands and praying to God that they were going to win, the crowd went ecstatic when the judge screamed:

"NEW DIRECTIONS!"


End file.
